NIGHTMARE II
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: It has been one month since the ghoul attacked. Now Tsukune has awaken from his coma to discover that he is no longer the person he once was. In in this conclusion Tsukune will learn how to control his Dark power and what Fairy Tales interest in him are.
1. Awake To A New Nightmare

(+Hello readers welcome to the sequel to NIGHTMARE. I, my Co-Authors Xadro and Darkfire9 and my new current alliance that I have made with ClanCrusher hope you enjoy it.+)

It was dark; just like it had always been. The only source of light were those eyes. The glowing red eyes of the Ghoul that kept staring at him, and Tsukune stared right back. He could see the ghoul pacing back and forth from the way the eyes were moving, and could hear the sounds of the chains that held him.

Tsukune had lost track of time in this void, having spent what seemed like an eternity just standing in the darkness watching those eyes.

Finally the ghoul stopped pacing and spoke. "You know I will get out of here."

Tsukune had to pause for a moment. He had been silent so long he had trouble forming the words in his throat."I doubt it."

He heard the ghoul growl. "And When I get out of here I will slaughter all of your friends one by one and make sure you feel it."

Tsukune was quiet but one could see the terror in his eyes, as if imagining what the Ghoul had just threatened to do. "I will not allow that." he answered finally.

The ghoul gave another growl and tried to move towards Tsukune but the chains held him back. "It doesn't matter. Whatever they used to seal me will eventually wear off. And then when I am free once more I'll finish what I started, or rather, what we started." The ghoul started laughing, causing shivers to run down Tsukune's back, making him hope he would never hear that cruel laughter again.

Tsukune wanted to answer but he couldn't make any words come out of his mouth. It was as if his throat was frozen. The laughing continued but it was starting to become dim. Tsukune felt a sharp pain on his chest. He fell to the ground and suddenly he was surrounded by a blinding light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An unearthly yell filled the I.C. ward. Tsukune Aono had awakened from his coma.

He looked around franticly like a caged animal. "Where am I?" He said to himself as he tried to get out of the hospital bed, but he found that he could not. He looked, and with the help of the dim light he saw a pair of restraints on his wrists and could feel another pair on his ankles.

"What's going on…why am I tied up?" His breathing was coming out in short quick frantic grasps. The monitors on the machines began to beep rapidly as his heart beat increased dramatically while he struggled with the restraints. Suddenly, with a huge amount of strength that he did not know he had, Tsukune pulled on the restraints. The metal straps began to strain and with a huge burst of strength, Tsukune broke free of the straps. Sitting up, he pulled the sheets off of him and undid the straps on his ankles.

As he started to sit up and get off the bed he could feel some wires attached to him but he quickly pulled them off, causing the monitors beside his bed to give off a long beep.

Tsukune got out of the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor. He suddenly realized he was missing his pants and that the only piece of clothing he was wearing was…a hospital patient gown. "I'm in the hospital?" He said as he looked around his room. A sudden horrible churning manifested in his stomach. He clutched his gut and rushed over to the bathroom on the other side of the room. He quickly turned on the light and threw up in the toilet. Most of what came up was yellow bile but there was some blood mixed in.

Tsukune threw up three more times and when he felt totally drained he wiped his mouth. Struggling to get up, He walked over to the sink, turned on the water and splashed his face. "What the hell is going on?" He thought. He looked up into the mirror and his eyes grew wide in horror at the image that stared back.

His hair had grown a little and was now a silvery color, a shade darker than Moka's with her Rosario removed. His skin was much paler. He saw two fangs that hung there beneath his upper lip, and his eyes, his eyes were red and silted. They were the eyes of…

"No…no this isn't right!" Tsukune touched the mirror and then he touched his own face. His breathing grew heavy again. He suddenly felt a great wave of anger…a kind of anger he had never felt before but was somehow familiar.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" He cried as he punched the mirror, shattering it into pieces. Tsukune drew his fist back. It was cut and bleeding and he quickly backed out of the bathroom trying not to look at the fist that was slowly healing itself.

Suddenly the door of the room burst open. Tsukune snapped his eyes towards the door and saw a man dressed in black wildly looking around trying to find the source of all the commotion. The man's eyes finally rested on Tsukune, or more specifically his fist which was now healed but was still covered in blood

"Oh shit," The guard said as his hand dropped for something that looked like a gun attached to his belt.

Tsukune saw this and let out a snarl as he charged at the guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby Toujyou sat at her desk working on some papers that the Chairman had set out for her. But her mind was elsewhere and not surprisingly focused on Tsukune. Tsukune who had been in a coma for a month now since that day the Ghoul had taken over and nearly killed her and the others. A month since Moka risked her life to seal the Ghoul and free Tsukune.

She and the other girls had gone to visit him almost every spare moment they had, and occasionally Ruby volunteered to work as a nurse at the hospital…coincidently around the same time Tsukune needed a sponge bath. She smiled evilly with a tint of lust as she thought about it.

But the doctors said there had still been no changes. She was starting to think Tsukune might be in his coma forever. Ruby sighed and finished her paperwork, picking up the stack of folders and carrying them into the Chairman's office.

The Chairman was sitting behind the desk of his dark office. "Finished already Ruby?" he asked as he picked up the stack of files.

Ruby nodded her head. "Yes sir."

The Chairman smiled his eerie smile. "Good now-" He took out an even larger stack of folders. "You can get started on this stack."

Ruby paled, but picked up the folders with a sigh. Sometimes she thought the Chairman got off on this kind of thing. She turned and started back to the door; when the Chairman's intercom began to beep.

The Chairman pressed the button and then the room was filled with sounds of yelling and screaming.

"Chairman! CHAIRMAN!" The voice in the intercom yelled. A crashing sound followed.

"What the hell is going on…who is this?' The Chairman asked with concern.

The voice responded. "This is medical security force for the Aono boy."

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tsukune is awake?" He asked

The voice responded "Yeah and he's gone crazy-" There was more yelling and crashing sounds. "Sir…we need backup now." Then the line went dead.

The Chairman sighed. "Ruby I'm afraid you will have to hold off on the paper work and go-" But Ruby was already gone and all of the folders lay scattered on the floor, forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore Shirayuki the snow women sat alone in her room as she wrote in her journal. "I visited Tsukune last night…and waited until the nurse who looked a lot like Ruby left and snuck in through the window and to talk to him…he is such a good listener…he did not interrupt me once-"

She stopped writing when a small frozen tear hit the page. A month it had been since what had happened…how that evil ghoul had taken control over Tsukune's body and had tricked her and the other girls into nearly killing one another.

The Chairman still kept those guards outside his room. It was if he was a prisoner now.

Another tear hit the page. Then she heard a knocking at her door. She wiped her eyes, got up from her chair and walked across the room to open the door. Standing there was a panting Ruby.

"Mi…Mizore," Ruby huffed as she put a hand on the doorway to steady herself.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Mizore asked as she helped her friend.

"It…its….Tsukune. He's awake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There, it's done." The succubus Kurumu Korono proclaimed proudly.

She held up a remade doll of Tsukune. It looked like a cute cartoonish version of him. She had two of them. The first one had dark brown hair and brown button eyes. The one she had just made had silver hair and red button eyes.

"Wonderful it looks just…just…" Kurumu began to openly weep. Fate was so unfair…it was cruel. Fate had turned Tsukune, her destined one, into a monstrous ghoul that had killed so many people; but she knew that it had not really been Tsukune.

The Tsukune that she loved was in a coma at the academy hospital.

She continued to sob. "Tsukune…Tsukune; I don't care how long you stay in that coma…I will wait for you forever. You are my destined one and even if you are not that same Tsukune when you awaken I will still love you."

"…Kurumu." A voice came to her ears.

The succubus stopped crying abruptly. She spun around and saw Mizore standing in the open window sill.

"Um uh yes…what do you want stalker?" Kurumu asked as she wiped her eyes quickly.

"There is no longer a need for you cry…Tsukune has awakened." Mizore said coolly.

Kurumu began to cry again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One point three grams of newt blood and four point nine grams of pure sea salt." Yukari Sendo, the other witch of the academy, said as she added the ingredients to her cauldron. For the past month she had been gathering ingredients. She had called her parents, gone searching in the woods and even did homework for a dozen students to get everything she needed.

Hopefully it would be enough to awaken Tsukune.

It was a complex potion that required the exact measurements. If she was even a tiny bit wrong with her measurements it could send Tsukune into an even deeper, more permanent coma.

It had been tiring work. She had stayed up for hours every night, measuring and re-measuring. But she was finally putting in the last of the ingredients. She stirred the mixture, twice clockwise, then once counter clockwise.

Then she got a bottle to put the potion in. She was about to fill it when she stopped.

"Maybe I should redo the mixture desu. Yes I might have been off by point two grams on the spring water…no no I measured perfectly."

Yukari had been debating with herself on this subject for awhile, always trying to decide if she should start over or not.

She shook her head this time. There wasn't any time to waste. She _knew_ her calculations were correct.

Thus, she filled the bottle with the hot purple liquid. "It is done." The little witch said proudly as she held up the bottle. "Now I can wake up Tsukune and everyone can be happy again desu."

Just as she was about to put the bottle down, the witches door burst open. "YUKARI!" a loud Kurumu yelled. The succubus had startled Yukari so much the girl dropped the potion to the floor. The glass bottle shattered and the purple liquid spread across the floor.

Yukari stared in horror. All of her hard work had gone to waste. "YOU STUPID COW! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU-"

Any further yelling ceased when Kurumu grabbed Yukari and started dragging her out of her room. "What the hell are you doing?" Yukari asked.

"Tsukune woke up." Kurumu said

The little witch's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Kokoa Shuzen, the vampire and younger sister of Moka shouted at the punching bag with Tsukune's face pinned on it.

Kokoa's room looked more like a torture chamber rather than the living space of a teenage girl. There were weapons lined up in every corner of the room; except in one corner where she had created a shrine in which to worship her beloved onee-sama.

Kou hid under a pile of chains that Kokoa kept where her bed should have been. Ever since the incident with the ghoul, the little bat's master had been training nonstop; she had even ignored her older sister.

"Ko..Kokoa-Sama," Kou squeaked from under the chain pile.

"WHAT?!" Kokoa snarled as she spun around.

Kou cowered under his master's gaze. "D..do..don't you think that you have trained enough for one night?" The little brown bat said timidly.

In response, Kokoa punched a hole through the wall.

Kou buried himself deeper in the chains to protect himself.

"No, it is not enough training, it's never enough. I will not be made a fool of by a fucking Ghoul." Kokoa roared as she continued hitting the bag.

She hated the ghoul more than anything. That ghoul had disgraced and humiliated her…Tsukune had dishonored her!

She had been tempted many times over the month to just go and slit that ghoul's throat while he had been comatose. But no, she wouldn't. There was no honor or glory in killing an comatose opponent.

So she waited. She trained. And she watched. She would wait for as long as it took for Tsukune to awaken so she could challenge him again and regain her former glory.

Kokoa looked at Tsukune's picture on her punching bag. It was an old picture. Tsukune still looked human and he was smiling happily. Suddenly she saw it. Saw that ghoul. Smirking at her; laughing at her. Kokoa gave a primal roar and punched the bag so hard that the chain broke and the bag went through the wall.

Kou was hiding still hiding under the chains praying to whatever god existed that someone would save him.

There was a knock on Kokoa's door.

"It's open!" Kokoa barked.

Yukari opened the door and entered the room. "Kokoa what are you doing in here desu?" The little loli witch said as she looked around at what looked like a warzone.

"Extreme training," Kokoa said with a huff as she collected herself.

"Uh okay then…I have something you should know." Yukari said as she took a few steps back.

"What is it?" Kokoa asked.

"Tsukune is awa-" Yukari began but before she could even finish an orange blur ran past her at an extreme speed.

"Kokoa-sama wait for me!" Kou said as he flew after his master with Yukari not far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I still do not understand why you insist on coming here this late at __night,__'_ Inner Moka Akashiya said through the Rosario.

"Because the doctor said that hearing familiar voices might trigger Tsukune's sub-conscious and wake him up," Outer Moka told her inner self.

'_Hmmm,__ well I will admit that it would be nice to have him up and about again…his blood is much better than that horny mutt Gin's.'_

Ever since Tsukune had gone into his coma Moka had been feeding on Gins blood. And to both of them, it was horrible. He tasted like a hot sweaty dog in heat, and she made sure it was painful for him.

"Agreed." Outer Moka said simply.

"Get out of my way!" Moka heard someone yell.

She turned around and saw her demented sister running past them at full speed with poor Kou fluttering behind.

"Where is Kokoa go-"

"Kokoa wait! You can't!" This came from Yukari as she chased after her friend.

'_What is going on?'_ Inner Moka asked her other self.

"Stop damn you!" Cried Kurumu as she flew after the two young girls.

Moka even saw Mizore moving through the trees like a ninja at a fast speed.

'_Did we miss something?'_

"I can't imagine what…but we're going to find out," Moka told her inner self

They then saw Ruby, the last of the group, chasing the others. She was breathing heavily as if not being used to running, apparently being stuck in a dark office all day was bad for you condition.

'_Get the witch to tell us,'_ Inner Moka demanded.

Outer Moka nodded and quickly grabbed Ruby before she had a chance to run off chasing the others.

"Mo…Moka..." She said in pants

"Ruby what's going on? Where is everyone going?" Moka asked quickly

"It's...it's…Tsukune."

'_Tsukune…?'_ Inner Moka thought.

"Why whats wrong…is he dead?." Moka asked. Her grip on Ruby's arm tightened.

Ruby gave a small flinch. "No…no…he's awake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kokoa was the first to reach the hospital. The other girls were only a few moments behind her, but a few moments was all she needed to defeat the Ghoul. The second she opened the door, she was greeted by a wave of doctors and nurses helping patients leave the hospital.

The young vampire grabbed one of the doctors and pulled him close. "What is going here?" she demanded with a growl.

The doctors face paled. "Up..upstairs in the IC ward…Aono…" He stammered

Kokoa dropped the terrified doctor to the ground.

"Perfect." She then ran into the hospital, looking around. The lobby had been abandoned. She heard a crashing sound and ran up the stairs to the IC ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One guard, obviously the smartest of the bunch, had tried to run out of the ward. That didn't hinder Tsukune as he snarled and pounced after him.

Sadly the guard he was too slow and Tsukune grabbed him. Whimpering in fear did nothing but annoy the enraged student as he threw him through a door. The sound of wood and bone snapping and a loud moan filled the air.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Tsukune yelled.

The other Guards quickly overcame their shock and aimed their various weapons at the beast. This made Tsukune even angrier; his mind was filled with rage.

Without a moment's hesitation the security opened fire with every and the hallway was filled with different colored flashes, it also seemed like one of the guards carried a human gun as, loud bangs accompanied the flashes of magic_**.**_

Tsukune easily dodged the magic missiles and ran at inhuman speeds at the guard who had the human gun and grabbed him by the throat. The guard dropped the gun and broke out crying, begging for his life "I have children please don't kill me!" The man was stammering out an excuse a second.

He punched the guard hard in the stomach, knocking him unconscious as the other guards opened fire once more. Hissing, Tsukune pushed the guard away, grabbing his firearm before disappearing from sight. Frantically, the security force scanned the hallway, looking for signs of the vampire, but were caught completely flatfooted when the wall next to them exploded, revealing a gun-wielding ghoul.

"Oh shit," was all one guard could get out before Tsukune opened fire, bullets impacting their arms and legs. None of the wounds were immediately fatal, but it was still painful enough to put them out of action. Taking one look at the gun in his hand, the ghoul snarled before throwing it against the wall, shattering it to pieces before leaving the five guards on the ground in pain.

For some reason Tsukune felt amazing now. He seemed to be getting a thrill out of hurting these people. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop this?" His mind answered him. _'Because these people did something to you…they made you into a monster…they made you into this…they need to __suffer__.'_ A voice in his head told him. It sounded eerily familiar. "Yes…yes you're right…they need to suffer for this."

Tsukune continued his leisurely walk, seemingly not noticing that he was almost wading through fresh blood and the moaning bodies of the guards he had easily defeated. He didn't really know where he was going. He didn't really care. Two more guards had tried to get in his way, but they were batted aside like flies.

"AONO!" A mighty yell filled the air.

He spun around and spied the annoying baby sister of Moka standing there. Her eyes were narrowed and a powerful aura was raging around her body.

Tsukune felt another wave of rage and hatred coming over him. The voice came into his head again. _'This girl is the one. She hurt us, she made us into this. She challenged us, we need to kill her.' _He felt his body obeying the voice and he charged at the red haired Vampire.

Kokoa smiled and jumped into the air just a second before silver haired boy could grab her, making him crash through a wall into another room. Bits of wood and stone fell to the floor.

The young vampire landed gracefully on the ground. "I told you I would be back for round two the moment you came out of your coma Aono." She growled and fell into a fighting stance.

Tsukune walked back into the hallway out from the hole he created. His eyes were blazing with fury. He opened his mouth and roared like an animal, throwing himself at the little girl who was taunting him, his arm drawn back ready to slam into her.

Again, she waited until the last second to dodge the attack, letting the fist pass her face and into the wall behind her. Taking advantage of the opening, she launched her own punch at the boy's face, but Tsukune brought his arms around to block, taking out a huge section of the wall with them.

It was an incredibly brutal skirmish. Both combatants were sacrificing everything to offense, not caring about themselves so long as they could inflict pain on the other. The silver haired boy fought with ferocity and speed, but Kokoa fought with precision and skill, honed from years of intense training, and Tsukune's body was still a bit sluggish from being inactive for a month.

Dodging an overextended punch, Kokoa elbowed the ghoul in the gut before following up with an uppercut that sent Tsukune flying into the opposite wall. Not giving him a chance to recover, she immediately dashed towards him and delivered a flying kick to his stomach, destroying the wall behind him and sending him through it.

Tsukune let out a small moan as he lay on the ground.

The red-haired menace stood above him, a smile forming on her face. "Haha Stupid idiot" She said as she kicked him. "I knew you were no match for me. Once again I have proven that Vampires are the superior race." She brought her leg back for another kick but it never connected. Tsukune had vanished.

"What the hell-" Was all she got out when someone grabbed her by the throat.

"Do you know one of the things I hate most in this world?" Tsukune asked as he brought her around so that she could face him.

Kokoa shivered. His words were icy and filled with malice. She started to struggle in an attempt to get free.

"Egotistical brats like you!"

Tsukune strengthened the grip on her neck as her struggling increased. _'What am I doing? I've already beaten her, I don't need to kill her,'_ Tsukune thought suddenly. The mysterious voice answered again. _'No, all these wretches deserve to die. Every last one of them.'_ Tsukune's body once again succumbed to the voice. He tightened his grip even more around Kokoa's throat and was about to snap her neck when his own voice came back, stronger this time.

"NO!" Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the fingers began to loosen.

_'Why do you hesitate? Did she not try to kill you the minute you woke up, weak and malnourished? If she continues to live, she will only stab you in the back. KILL HER!'_

Tsukune closed his eyes as he tried to fight against the commands, but he could feel his conscious giving ground. Kokoa gave out a slight gasp as her airway was constricted again.

"Tsukune! Stop! Please!"

The ghoul's eyes widened and his grip loosened. He turned his head and saw where the voice had come from.

Standing where her sister had stood moments ago was Moka, a pleading look in her eyes. Behind her was Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby, all of them staring at him in horror.

Sudden realization came over Tsukune and he dropped Kokoa to the ground. The young vampire got to her feet and immediately ran to hide behind her sister.

Tsukune simply stood there for a moment before he fell to his knees, collapsing to the floor.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He asked.

(+ Smiles, well people what do you think people of the first chapter of Nightmare II. I must say that Xadro, Darkfire9, ClanCrusher and I outdid ourselves. +)


	2. First step Into a New life

**(Chapter Two) **

"I am sure you have many questions for me Mr. Aono." The chairman said in his eerie voice. He had a smile on his face. As he eyed Tsukune; like a master would eye his pet.

Tsukune did not answer. He had not said a word since he had been taken out of the hospital. Tsukune was now dressed in some new clothes which were light brown dress pants and a black collared button shirt. The chairman said that it went well with his new features. He just kept staring at his hands. Hands that had blood of others on them, hands that had killed, hands that had taken the live of innocents.

They were in the Chairman's office. His weird creepy dark office. With its skulls and organs on one shelf, and medieval weaponry on the other.

"Well then Mr. Aono perhaps I should just explain your situation." The Chairman said calmly.

Tsukune did not respond he merely nodded.

"There is a seal on you now. It is known as the Solomon Seal. What it does is keep that ghouls personality…the evil you from taking over again."

Tsukune looked up. His red silted eyes stared at the chairman. "Then…why am I…still like this."

Then a familiar voice echoed through his head again. **_"Correction; why are we like this."_**

Tsukune clutched his head. "SHUT UP." He yelled aloud this caused the ghoul to laugh. "SHUT UP SHUT UP." He yelled even louder hoping to silence the ghoul.

The Chairman sat back in his chair. "Mr. Aono you need to calm yourself."

Tsukune continued to clutch his head until the last of the laughter died out and the ghoul fell silent again. Tsukune looked at the chairman with his burning red eyes.

"The seal is not working I can still hear him….and; look at me…I am still a monster."

The Chairman leaned forward. "Hmmm this is an interesting effect. The first time a Solomon seal has been used and this happens. This will be interesting to study-"

"GOD DAMNIT I AM NOT A FUCKING LAB RAT." Tsukune yelled with such a force it almost seemed to shake the room.

Even the chairman drew back a bit but he quickly regained his composure.

"Hmm it also would appear that your anger and aggression levels have heightened greatly."

Tsukune did not answer. The chairman continued. "And it is clear from that mess you made in the IC ward of the hospital that you still have the strength a ghoul." The chairman started to laugh

Tsukune stared at him with his burning red eyes and growled. "You think this is funny…I have killed people and you are laughing."

The chairman nodded. "Yes Mr. Aono. Your name is now on the top of the most dangerous people in this entire school. You who were up to a month ago were pretty much a pacifist."

Tsukune's eyes grew wide. "But that was not me…that was the ghoul. I did not kill any of those people." He said trying to defend himself.

The chairman simply shrugged. "Do you think the students care? Killing is pretty much a regular event here. I tried to hold back the storm but it proved useless. Rumors have spread. The students are terrified. They fear you more then they fear Moka's inner self. Some of the stronger ones want to fight and kill you. A few even revere you. Face it; you are pretty much the head monster here now."

Tsukune could stand it no longer. He stood up and slammed his hands on the Chairman's desk. "Stop this madness…you crazy old man. Make it stop…make it end."

The chairman simply looked up at Tsukune and smiled. "There is only one way out of this Mr. Aono and it is the sweet release of death…but you won't take that choice. Now will you."

The once human boy stared at the chairman. "What do you want?"

The chairman leaned closer and said to Tsukune barely above a whisper. "To watch."

And with that their meeting had ended.

(+ever notice how the chairman can be a real bastard when he is up to something really clever+)

Tsukune exited the chairman's office. And the second he did he was besieged by his harem.

"Tsukune" Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Moka shouted as they glomped onto him. All of them having seemingly forgetting what had just happened at the hospital.

Tsukune unable to stay standing due to the surprise weight from all the girls combined fell to the ground while the rest piled on top of him.

Kurumu pushed all of the others off of him and encased Tsukune's face into her huge bosom.

"Oh Tsukune my destined one, it really is you. You are awake and back to normal…in a way. But it is still you."

All Tsukune got out was "mmmp cnnnn brwwwth" he shouted into the mounds of flesh. While in his head the ghoul laughed **_"Who cares if you can't breathe. If you suffocate we can do it with a smile on our face."_**

Mizore then suddenly froze Kurumu and then grabbed Tsukune and started to drag him off. "It is good to have you back Tsukune. And even though I will miss your old look; I must admit that the newer you looks a lot sexier…I am sure our children will look amazing." Her reason for dragging him off became clear.

Tsukune sweat dropped while his inner ghoul sighed with lust. **_"MMM a Yuki-Onne. A cold Demoness. Her pale beautiful skin…It makes me want to sink my teeth into her body and gorge myself on her blood."_**

_'SHUT UP'_ Tsukune hollered into his mind. Then a golden basin fell onto Mizore head and she fell to the ground semi-unconscious. Then Yukari with her wand in hand smiled. "Back off Mizore, if anyone is going to have Tsukune's kids it is gonna be me desu." The little witch said with a smug grin, then not a second later Ruby brought her fist down onto Yukari's head.

"I do not like to strike a fellow witch but…the only one here who deserves to be with Tsukune is me…I am even willing to be only his toy." She said with a blush.

Moka felt her face grow red at the thought of Tsukune doing something like that with Ruby.

She shook the image out of head. And when she did that she realized something.

"Where did Tsukune go?"

Tsukune was running through the halls of the Chairman's building. He had been here a number of times so he knew which hall to take to get to the academy campus and then it was just a straight shot back to his dorm room where he could barricade himself in there so he could collect and process his thoughts.

He made a right into a dark corridor and then he saw it. The door that led outside into the sun; away from the darkness. But truth be told he could actually see very well in the dark now; almost as if he had night vision.

**_"Question boy; why do you run from the girls. They all clearly want to and I can tell you want them too." _**

_'Shut up you murderer I don't want to hear your damn voice.' _Tsukune shouted in his mind

**_"Look we share this body now dumbass. And I have the same urges you have. I know how much you fantasize about-"_**

_'Be quiet we can argue when we get back to ou- I mean my room.' _Tsukune thus ended their conversation temporally.

He reached the end of the hall and pushed the door opens. And the moment he stepped into the sunlight he instantly wished he had stayed inside.

He was surrounded by students. Some of them heading to their next class others just hanging out outside on the grounds. And then they saw Tsukune and time itself seemed to have stopped.

Suddenly as one the students of Youkai Academy turned their heads to stare at Tsukune.

A lot of them dropped whatever they were carrying. Girls stared at him with fear in their eyes as they ran to hide behind their boyfriends. Many of the male students stood their ground but when Tsukune's head turned their way they lost their nerve and melted into the crowed.

**_"Look at these huddled masses. Look at the fear in their eyes. Look how they scurry like vermin in our wake. It's wonderful." _**

_'Be quite I am not going to hurt them.' _

**_"Tell them that." _**The ghoul remarked.

And of course his darker self had been right. True, none of these students had not actually seen Tsukune commit any of the killings but rumors in high school spread like a wildfire.

Lies had been mixed in with the truth. Whispers of facts fell to the shouts of gossip and soon no one save a few knew what was truth, and what was fiction.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY." A gruff voice broke the silent.

Tsukune recognized that voice. And sure enough out of the swarm of students came five fully transformed lizard men. Three of whom Tsukune recognized from last year.

The biggest of them stepped forward. He wore a black armband in the side of his shirt.

"Well well it has been a long time hasn't it Tsukune." He said with a hissing sound

Tsukune did not say anything at all.

The boss lizard turned to the rest of the students. "What is wrong with all of you? Do you honestly believe all of those rumors? This little idiot could not possibly be the dangerous beast that killed all of those people and we are going to prove it."

And with that all five of the lizard men attacked him at once.

Tsukune was surprised at how slow they were moving. Even before; after his training with Moka he saw how most of the regular opponents speed had seriously been slowed. But now it looked as if the lizard men were hardly moving at all.

**_"These little fools; what do they hope to gain from attacking us…let's kill them."_**

_'We are not killing anyone.' _Tsukune told his darker self.

**_"Then let's at least kick their little reptilian asses." _**

Tsukune thought that one over. He did not like these lizard-men. Last year they had tried to hurt Yukari. _'Ok fine but no killing.' _

The ghoul smirked inside Tsukune's mind. "**_You would be surprised what you can live through." _**

He then rushed forward so he would not be surrounded by the lizard-men. He needed to take out the leader of this group; which was the biggest lizard with red scales. As the ugly reptile was still lunging he ducked easily below his arms and drove a single compact bone shattering punch into his jaw. There was a loud clear, 'snap' as he went down with teeth and blood spilling out of his mouth.

The lizard screamed in pain as he clutched his jaw. Blood seeped out through his claws. The crowd of students gasped and the other lizards were stunned for a moment to see their boss down and gagging blood.

Tsukune didn't wait for them to come out of their daze and he attacked again, delivered a swinging kick at the side of a knee of the closet enemy who cried out and dropped to the ground clutching his leg which had been shattered. He did the same attack to the other lizard man.

And then there were only two of them. Tsukune looked at the last of the lizard men. The two green skinned humanoid lizards kept flicking their tongues in and out quickly with fear. Their leader and two of their comrades were on the ground screaming in pain.

Suddenly Tsukune began to walk towards them.

The lizards felt as if they were rooted to the spot. They could not move; fear had frozen their limbs. Tsukune was now standing in front of them. Their fear filled yellow eyes met his soulless red eyes.

The silver haired boy leaned in close until he was close to their faces. His nose wrinkled at the smell of their breath. But he did not let it show. He then uttered one word. "BOO." And as one the last two lizards jumped and quickly took off running like bats out of hell.

**_"Hmmm not a bad touch boy…kind of cliché though if you ask me." _**The ghoul told him

_'No one asked you though.' _Tsukune thought back.

Tsukune then turned and looked at the rest of his audience. "Anyone else want to have a word with me?" He asked. He saw that a few of them were sweating. Some of the girls were looking at him with a kind of lust in their eyes and a few of the males although fearful seemed to understand what he meant.

They all began to move towards their classes. A few of them stopped to look over their shoulders at Tsukune the Ghoul. From his window in his office the chairman had watched the scene below.

He then turned to one of his aids. "Make sure someone gets those lizard men to the hospital…oh and be sure to give them their money for helping me in this matter." He told the man in black uniform. The man nodded and left. Leaving the chairman alone in his dark office; that evil twisted smile still on his face. "And now the fun begins." He said to himself.

Tsukune looked around and when he was sure he was completely alone he started to run again. He made it into the woods and started following the path back to the boys dorms

"**_No one is going to attack us again…for awhile why are running?" _**The ghoul asked with true curiosity

"Because if I know the girls they will be all over us…I mean me in a few seconds." Tsukune answered aloud.

And soon enough a yell came through the air. "TSUUUKUNE."

Tsukune sweat dropped and turned to see Kurumu falling at him from the sky like a big boobed bomb. "Oh crap."

**_"Start running boy."_** The ghoul said as he laughed.

And Tsukune did just that. He ran as fast as his new ghoul power could make him run.

"Tsukune don't run from me." Kurumu cried as she flew faster

"Why does this always happen to me every day?" Tsukune asked himself

**_"Because you have both the worst and best luck in the world…by the way drop to the ground." _**

"Huh" Tsukune asked confused

**_"DO IT NOW." _**The ghoul commanded.

Tsukune then dropped himself face forward onto the ground just in time to see Kurumu fly over him going at least 150 MPH. She had just enough time to look surprised over her shoulder before she hit a tree. "Owwwwww" The blue haired succubus moaned as she slid to the ground. Luckily though her enormous breast cushioned her crash and she was only knocked out.

Tsukune lifted up his head from the ground. "Sorry Kurumu." He picked himself off the ground. He started to walk away but he found that his feet had been frozen to the ground.

"Now the cow is out cold it's just you and I Tsukune." Said a chilling icy voice. Tsukune looked up into the trees and saw his eternal stalker Mizore. She dropped out of the trees with the skill and grace of a master ninja spy.

She began to slowly walk towards him the ground beneath her turning to ice. "Now then Tsukune after thinking over the changes that have happened in the last month I have come to a conclusion-"

**_"Concentrate our Aura in your legs." _**The ghoul told Tsukune.

_'What?' _Tsukune thought.

**_"Concentrate our Aura in your legs it will make it easier to break the ice fool." _**His evil self barked as Tsukune followed the Ghoul's advice.

Mizore however went on with what she was saying. "-Since you have returned to normal I have decided that you and I can still get married. I am sure that together you and I will produce powerful offspring's that will prove to be the next breed of mon-"

But she did not to get finished because Tsukune broke free of his icy prison and started to run again. Mizore created ice daggers and threw them at him "YOU CANT RUN FROM MY LOVE TSUKUNE." She called after him. **(+No but he sure can try+)**

Tsukune dodged all of the daggers and hid behind a tree. Taking in deep breaths of oxygen. "Great Kami these girls they never give up." Tsukune breathed

**_"You have to admire their perseverance though…especially the snow girl…you know I was there when she offered herself to you in that snow field she is pretty-"_**

"You know I would rather not hear about this from you." Tsukune told the ghoul. Then suddenly five ice claws burst out of the trunk of the tree. Tsukune looked down at the glistening ice crystal claws.

**"_Wow now I see why this girl defeated all the others when I had them all under my control." _**

_'Again shut up.' _Tsukune snarled.

Mizore brought her ice claws out and tearing a good portion of the tree apart. Tsukune watched as the tree tumbled and a fully transformed Mizore stepped into the newly made clearing.

"Come on Tsukune no more running. Just surrender."

Tsukune looked back and forth trying to think of an idea. When he had none he asked the ghoul. **_"Sorry boy but you told me to shut up…you're on your own." _**After that he said no more

Mizore was getting closer now to him. A lustful smile was on her pale lips. Tsukune held up his hands. "Now come on Mizore please I just got up form a coma and I would really rather not…make love to…anyone right now."

Mizore started to giggle. "I was not giving you a choice Tsukune." And then she lunged at him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY TSUKUNE." Kurumu cried as she appeared out of nowhere and tackled Mizore to the ground.

"Thank you god." Tsukune said aloud as he ran again. **(+You know any normal teenager would be glad to see to sexy women fighting over him.+) **

Moka, Yukari, and Ruby found Mizore and Kurumu still fighting each other when they entered the forest. Ruby grabbed Mizore and Moka and Yukari took a hold of Kurumu.

"Stop you stupid boob monster." Yukari cried as she waved her wand and made it hit Kurumu across the head rendering her unconscious. When everyone had calmed down and Mizore and Kurumu got a telling off for chasing after Tsukune; everyone agreed that they could have their fun with him tomorrow.

Tsukune got back to his dorm room then both locked and barricaded the door. The red-eyed vampire sighed as he lay down on his own bed.

Surprisingly the room was still in very good order. It looked like it had been cleaned while he was away, thought Tsukune right before he was overcome with tiredness. He did not know why considering he had been asleep for a month but he just could not keep his eyes open. He was soon fast asleep and re entered the realm of nightmares.

**_(+And thus I end it here until the next chapter. I am sorry to all the readers for taking this long to update.)_**


End file.
